Adelaide Callaghan
'''Sheriff Adelaide Callaghan '''is a main character on the season Blackchapel. She is the Sheriff of the City of Mothers. Early Life Adelaide grew up in the City of Mothers. She and Everett were childhood friends. When he was around fifteen, Everett left the city of mothers, leaving a note for Addie saying he was going to seek his fortune. They did not see each other for four years, until Everett ran back the City of Mothers trying to get away from men chasing him. Adelaid was at this point 19 and the newly appointed Sheriff of the city. The men followed Everett into the city and killed women and children, keeping Addie tied up believing she knew where Everett was. After they left, promising to come back the next day, Adelaide found Everett and told him to leave. She said if she ever saw him again she would kill him, and stated the only reason she did not kill him then was because she was afraid the men who followed him would believe she knew where he was the entire time and would blame her and the people of the City of Mothers for hiding him. She at some point got married to her amazing wives Clementine and Jessamine. Blackchapel Adelaide, as well as her wives, left with Sheriff Eli Thomas to find the serial killer known as The Savior, out of fear of the killer next attacking their town. Even after her wives left, Adelaide stayed with Eli's party. She was a useful member of the party due to her skills honed over the years of being a Sheriff. She often times asserted herself when other were unkind to her or did not use her correct title, since the Old West is pretty sexist. She was strong willed and confident in her abilities, and was shown to be incredibly kind, and most of all, loyal to her wives and her city. She and Everett repaired their relationship over the course of the season, and she appeared to remember her fondness of him and partially forgive him, getting mad at Eli for putting him at danger. She had a fondness and protectiveness of Wyatt, mothering him over the course of the season. She and her wives eventually figured out the intentions of The Savior, due to a letter sent to them, and stood by her side during her final confrontation with Eli Thomas. At the end of the season, she and her wives went back to the City of Mothers. They set up a supply route with the women Blackchapel so that woman in need of the City could learn of it, and Adelaide promised to write (and maybe even visit) Wyatt, the new Blackchapel Sheriff. Relationships Clementine and Jessamine - Adelaide, Clementine, and Jessamine are married. They run the City of Mothers, and are shown to have a loving relationship. While for most of the series Adelaide is split off from her wives, shoe mentions them often and is shown to let down her tough demeanor around them. Wyatt - Adelaide protects and mothers Wyatt throughout the course of the season, and is shown to care deeply for him. While at first she sees him as a kid who need protecting, she eventually realizes he is a capable adult and views him as an equal. Everett - Everett and Adelaide grew up together, before Everett left and eventually betrayed the location of the City of Mothers. Over the course of the season they mended their relationship and Everett stated he and Adelaide were like siblings to each other.